yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Wings
"Wonder Wings" ( , Wandā Wingusu) is the sixth Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by Diamond☆Yukai. It debuted on October 6, 2013, and aired during episodes 124 to 145. The single containing the full version was released November 13, 2013. Changes * Episode 125 - A sound is added when the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL logo appears and when ZEXAL III draws a card. More cards were added at the beginning. Also, Nash, Marin, "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK", "Number C102: Archfiend Seraph" and "Number C103: Ragnafinity" are no longer obscured. * Episode 131 - Don Thousand's eye now appears in the background when Shark is gazing at the waterfall. When Marin appears alongside Nash, she shatters away. The montage of character images as Yuma and Astral remember moments from the series now zooms out, rather than staying still. The shot at the end showcasing the cast with Earth as a backdrop has been altered. Video TV Version Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= Ｗｏｎｄｅｒ Ｗｉｎｇｓ 連れて行くよ まぶしすぎる世界へＴａｋｅ Ｏｆｆ 運命を決めるデュエル さぁ君のＣＡＲＤ見せて 言葉じゃ埋めきれない 感情が姿表す いつも隣で　おなじ夢見てた 君と今 Ｏｈ 向かい合うことで 創り出すのさ　新しい未来　シャイニングドロー Ｗｏｎｄｅｒ Ｗｉｎｇｓ 連れて行くよ 繋いだ手は　ほどかぬまま かっとビング！！太陽より まぶしすぎる世界へＴａｋｅ ｏｆｆ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｆｕｔｕｒｅ |-| Rōmaji= Wandā Wingusu Tsureteyuku Yo Mabushisugiru Sekai e Teiku Ofu Unmei wo Kimeru Dyueru Saa Kimi no Kokoro Misete Kotoba Ja Unmekirenai Kanjō ga Sugata Arawasu Itsumo Tonari de Onaji Yume Miteta Kimi to Ima Oh Mukaiaukoto de Tsuridasu no sa Atarashī Mirai Shainingu Dorō Wandā Wingusu Tsureteyuku Yo Tsunaida Te wa hodokanumama Kattobingu!! Taiyō yori Mabushisugiru Sekai e Teiku Ofu Tu Za Fyūchā |-| English= Taken by these Wonder Wings Let's Take Off towards a radiant world This Duel will decide our destiny Come, show off your heart (cards) These feelings of mine which words can't express are showing off We've always dreamed the same dream, Next to you, right now Oh, as we face each other Let's create a new future with our Shining Draw Taken by these Wonder Wings Don't let go of your hands Fly to the sky, further than the sun Let's Take Off to the Future, towards a radiant world |-| Character appearances * Yuma Tsukumo (human, ZEXAL, ZEXAL II, and ZEXAL III forms) * Astral (normal, ZEXAL, ZEXAL II, and ZEXAL III forms) * Reginald Kastle/Nash (human and Barian forms) * Kite Tenjo * Tori Meadows * Rio Kastle/Marin (human and Barian forms) * Bronk Stone * Flip Turner * Caswell Francis * Cathy Katherine * Trey * Quattro * Quinton * Vetrix * Dextra * Nistro * Anna Kaboom * Nelson Andrews * Dumon (human and Barian forms) * Mizar (human and Barian forms) * Girag (human and Barian forms) * Alito (human and Barian forms) * Vector (human and Barian forms) * Don Thousand * Dr. Faker * Hart Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Lilly * Roku * Kaze * Kazuma Tsukumo * Mira Tsukumo * Eliphas Duel Monsters Card appearances NOTE: Some cards were added in later episodes to the opening. Monster appearances References *http://neoarkcradle.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=93&t=112&start=7520 Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs